


You All Along

by SkyDancerr



Series: 57 Mileven Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: Mike Wheeler and Eleanor Hopper have been best friends for years. Mike has watched her go through breakup after breakup, making it harder for him to keep his feelings for her secret. But when her newest boyfriends dumps her, comforting El turns into a night he'll remember forever.AKA, prompt 44: "I don't know why I'm crying."





	You All Along

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another! This time, I decided to go for an AU fic, which I have never done before, so we'll see how this goes. The random prompt pick this time was number 44: "I don't know why I'm crying." Hope you like it!

Mike can't remember a time when he and El  _weren't_ friends.

They've always been a duo. They were always known as Mike And El: The Boy And Girl Who Were Attached At The Hip Like They Were Dating But Never Were (that's how the kids at their school referred to them). And it stayed like that all the way until now, at college in cloudy Chicago.

It all started when the two were four. Mike had begged his older sister Nancy to take him to the park down the street so he could play in the playground. She compiled once he gave her his best pouty face. Little Mike had no clue that this would be the day he would meet his best friend and, not that he knows this now, but his soulmate, too.

The park was mostly empty, except for the seesaw, which, on one edge, sat Eleanor Brenner. Her brown curls were pulled up into two pigtails, and she wore a dress and some fancy shoes, all crisp and clean, except for one dirt smudge on the collar of her pink dress.

Mike, seeing that the young girl was all alone, decided to go and say hi. Mike loved making new friends and his big, kind heart always had room for more. Especially for the little girl, who he felt pulled towards even then. So, he'd walked over to the seesaw, and sat on the other edge, making it tilt, almost even, but a bit more tilted towards his side.

The little girl had looked up and met his eyes. Her hazel orbs had watched him carefully, unsure of him and the situation. So, Mike had decided to speak, "Hi. I saw that you were alone. Want some company?" He dug in his pocket, before pulling out his plastic dinosaur. "I have a toy. His name is Rory. You wanna play with him with me?"

The girl had smiled, then, cheeks flushing a little in happiness at his proposition. She nodded. And the rest is history.

Mike shoves the potato chips in the cupboard, trying to fit it in with all of Dustin's snacks. He shoves it one more time, definitely crushing most of the chips, before shutting the door.

He leaves the kitchen and goes to the small couch, flopping onto the worn cushions with a grunt, before grabbing the remote off the coffee table and flipping on the TV. He lands on a RomCom that's on and settles in. But let me tell you one thing: Mike Wheeler only watches RomComs when he's in a  _specific_ kind of mood.

And that mood is the one he's in when El goes on a date.

You see, Mike Wheeler has had a crush on Eleanor Hopper since he was 12. At 12 years old, El finally got taken away from her horrid father by a nice sheriff by the name of Jim Hopper, and El had been the happiest she'd ever been. And upon seeing her that happy, Mike realized just how beautiful his best friend was, even at such a young age.

Suddenly, Mike wanted to kiss his best friend. He wanted to go on dates with his best friend. He wanted to be his best friend's  _boyfriend_.

But, Mike being the wuss he is, he keeps his feelings bottled all through high school and the first half of college. He watches as, at age 13, El meets some douche and dates him, and though they only lasted a week, Mike knew for certain it was one of the worst weeks of his life. He felt like he lost his best friend to a guy, and it sucked.

This continued for years. El went on date after date. Her boyfriends never lasted longer than a couple dates, which Mike is beyond thankful for. But, he still has to deal with her boyfriends. The ones she goes to see at night. The ones she laughs with and kisses and cuddles on their couch. The ones that  _aren't him_.

So now, Mike finds him self in the same situation. Him lazing on the couch in a puddle of pity because the love of his life is out with another guy while he's in their apartment alone. He doesn't have Dustin; he's out with some friends at a bar. And he doesn't have Max; she's working late. So, here he is, all alone and wishing he could get his shit together and confess his love to El.

He shoves his hands under his armpits and pulls his legs up to his chest, the familiar sad feeling washing over him. He dreads the moment she comes through that door, gushing about her amazing date and the kisses she shared with whatever guy she was out with.

It's not always like that. Mike has had to comfort her many, many times after she gets back from dates because the guy broke up with her or did something stupid. He'd tell her she's ok and sometimes even gather the courage to press a kiss to her head, which she views as comforting and  _totally platonic_ while Mike's heart goes havoc at the feeing of her soft hair on his lips and her warm body in his arms.

Truth be told, Mike hates seeing her sad. He saw it too much when she was still living with Brenner. She's look at him with sad, dull eyes, and he'd wish he could replace it with happiness. He tried so hard, but nothing had worked, until she got adopted by Hopper. And then, the happy glow in her eyes and the pretty flush on her cheeks are part of what made him fall in love with her.

After that, Mike Wheeler vowed he would never, ever be the reason to make Eleanor Hopper sad. And he's kept that promise, but he can't chase away the people that do bring sadness to her. So he does what he can by holding her and comforting her.

Mike jumps at the sound of the front door banging open, then slamming shut. He turns to see a flash of pink tulle and brown curls, before they're gone. The door opens again, and in comes Max Mayfield, looking towards Mike with frantic eyes before she closes the door and runs after El.

Panic rises in Mike's chest as he witnesses this. He knows this could only mean one thing: the date didn't go well.

Max rushes after El, who has ran into her room and flopped onto her bed, choking on her tears. Max closes the door, walking over to El's bed. While at work, she got a call from El, asking her to pick her up. So Max had dropped work and drove off to pick up her best friend. She had then arrived to a sobbing mess that was El, and now here they are.

"Ellie?" Max says softly, laying a hand on El's shoulder as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" El lets out a sob in reply. Max rubs her shoulder, waiting patiently for El to say something, knowing not to rush her.

After a couple of seconds, El speaks. "I want Mike," she says in a croaky voice. Max blinks, not expecting that answer, but she takes it anyways. She squeezes El's shoulder.

"Alright. I'll go grab him." Max stands up and opens El's door. She heads down the hall, spotting Mike instantly, who is standing by the couch, fidgeting with his hands anxiously. "What happened?" he asks quickly. "Max, what-"

Max puts a hand up. "Calm down, Wheeler. She won't talk to me. She asked for you." Mike's eyes widen.

"Me? Uh, okay." He runs a hand through his messy hair before maneuvering around Max and heading down the hall. He raps his knuckles against her door. "Hey, El?" he says. "Can I come in?"

There's a sniffle, then a soft, almost inaudible , "Yes." He turns the knob and goes inside. He shuts the door behind him, then starts walking over to her bed. He frowns at the sight of her: face smushed against the pillow; pretty pink dress rumpled; hair a mess. He takes a seat on the edge of her bed.

"El. El, hey." He touches her shoulder, nudging her gently. She slowly sits up, and his heart hurts at the sight of her tear-streaked face, her mascara running and eyes puffy and red. She still looks beautiful to him.

"Oh my God, Mike." She wipes her eyes with her fingers, sniffling. "I don't know why I'm crying. He was a total asshole, anyways." She shakes her head, looking at him with a sorry look. "You're probably so sick of this. Having to comfort me every month because another dick broke my heart." She takes his hand. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "No, El, it's fine. I'm here for you. It doesn't matter how many times this happens; I will always be here of you. You're my best friend." She smiles at him, the light coming back into her eyes, just like he loves to see.

He might just burst with the love he feels for her in this moment.

"Mike, I-" she cuts herself off, biting her lip, as if she's contemplating something. She glances at him with unsure eyes. He gets lost in the pools of warm honey and brown. And then, before he can even blink, she leans in,

and her lips are on his. His eyes widen, overwhelmed by the feeling, before he  _really_ feels it, feels her soft lips against his and her warm hand against his cheek. He closes his eyes and kisses her back. He almost sobs at the amount of emotions he feels in this moment. He' finally kissing El. Finally kissing the love of his life.

She pulls away after a second and meets his eyes. "I can't believe I've been so stupid," she breathes, shaking her head. "This isn't a heat-of-the-moment thing, Mike. I want you to know I didn't kiss you because of my heartbreak." She pauses, grinning at him with so much happiness it leaves him in a puddle.

"I did this because all along, I've been searching for the right guy, the guy I love. But all along, he's been right in front of me," she finishes, looking at him with teary eyes. Mike gasps. "I love you, Mike."

Mike almost cries. His dreams are coming true. His love loves him back. His longtime crush, best friend, sidekick, and happiness, loves him back. 

He couldn't be happier. No, nothing will  _ever_ top this moment.

He grins back at her and speaks the truest, most long-awaited thing he's ever spoken: "I love you, too, El."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! Until next time. :)


End file.
